Cuphead x Mugman
by yellowwolfgbs
Summary: Mugman keeps having these nightmares about him and cuphead..while Cuphead does not know that Mughead has a crush on him, Mughead doesn't know Cuphead does too. Mughead only knows that in order for him to stop having these nightmares about him and Cuphead he needs to let go and tell Cuphead how he feels about him...
1. The nightmare

data-p-id=3f283f7fb91230b7911bfca26ed53e99,style=text-align:left;,WARNING: there will be slash and sex as well as some violence sex i do not own cuphead or make any profit from this story enjoy

data-p-id=c06d6ac2c74db21870e092210b55a7ae,style=text-align:left;,Mugman coward before the Devil in his horrible casino he couldn't find his brother,Cuphead, anywhere.

data-p-id=8770752bddaf72e753d0770ce9773339,style=text-align:left;,"You don't need to be afraid little one" purred the Devil softly.

data-p-id=71ca08a7f4c6f72caf72b6fc852ffb9d,style=text-align:left;,"W-w-where is c-cuphead at!" Mugman yelled shakily.

data-p-id=05ab85bcde9fefe12ab6454ab1e19cbd,style=text-align:left;,"He's right here little boy" said the devil grinning evily pointing past Mugman's left

data-p-id=250a06673c2720913592b25154c54516,style=text-align:left;,Mugman turned to where the devil pointed and to his horror saw a non-cute Cuphead walking his way

data-p-id=91391d7feef61d8a224f515a004c419c,style=text-align:left;,"Hello Mugman..." said Cuphead in an oily voice

data-p-id=0f37ea87c2d9d27ae7f879a5012937a9,style=text-align:left;,Cuphead didn't look right he had little wings patrouding from his back his face was chipped and cracked and his eyes were red glinting with evilness

data-p-id=0588f58e13a5dfe20372694399fdfe77,style=text-align:left;,"W-what did he do to you!"squeaked

data-p-id=d2ee36a2db01b1f55e472e8cb4e23091,style=text-align:left;,Mugman backing up a extremely terrified and worried about his brother.

data-p-id=39b7f90d8fb2794232d857390346b52f,style=text-align:left;,"You mean to tell me that I'm not improved? that I'm worse than before?...well I guess I'll have to show how much better I am than the old Cuphead..." said the now possesed Cuphead.

data-p-id=41d685685710f46d91e623d4fa703a84,style=text-align:left;,With that Cuphead advanced upon Mugman with lust in his eyes. Mugman was frozen on the spot and before he new it Possesed Cuphead was upon him and thrust him down onto the ground with a thud gripping his arms and putting his full weight on Mugheads body.

data-p-id=3f4ccdfe14459f929571ebc837d68a45,style=text-align:left;,tears streamed down Mugman's cheek uncontrollably and was quickly lapped up up by possesed Cuphead's wet, warm tongue.

data-p-id=21e7c33b7b6e5d51fd677b6a93231023,style=text-align:left;,"Dont be afraid" cooed Cuphead nibbling down Mugman's neck and kissing it

data-p-id=edd97888e4304fe5ba267d60d649af9a,style=text-align:left;,"p-p-please...no its me your brother mugman!" Mugman pleaded shaking still

data-p-id=e74bd163a487131a040e291f157bc433,style=text-align:left;,"I know that... andthat is why im going to do this to you bro" said Cuphead rubbing his hand inside of Mugman's shirt and on his belly.

data-p-id=fe81a662bd94ae2dafc3141554e51c72,style=text-align:left;,"Im gonna make you feel so good right now that you will forget about that old and boring Cuphead." he said

data-p-id=6e1e7d2fda095223d4bee73f3164b1d2,style=text-align:left;,With that Cuphead began to rub his pelvic area into Mugman's area cuasing Mugman to wimper and squirm in pleasure beyond his controll. Cuphead then took off Mugman's shirt and began to trail his tongue down his belly causing Mugman to moan and shudder now.

data-p-id=0a9343d3a4f36bb42a6973afef9ee7df,style=text-align:left;,"mmmmm I thought that might feel good" said Cuphead evily.

data-p-id=9b93e7a9d584003bdf2ef2b08c496e17,style=text-align:left;,without warning Cuphead undid his shorts and out sprung an impressive member outward. he then seized Mugman's head and made him start sucking him off. Mugman tried to stop it but couldn't he was throat fucked and gagged on his brother's such large size.

data-p-id=998a3feaa0dbd8350ef9718d2de0bfaa,style=text-align:left;,Cuphead decided to seize this opportunity and grabbed Mughead's straw and began to suck it and lick it

data-p-id=e0e4812321a22c3ded9b6e0aace649d5,style=text-align:left;,eventually, Mughead couldn't take it anymore with the his straw being sucked and muttered " m-more"

data-p-id=9088a81b55819e1bb396bb57798f4b6f,style=text-align:left;,"hmmm mmmmff I'm g-gonna cum soon" moaned Cuphead forcing all of his size into Mugman's stretched mouth.

data-p-id=e2543136c29aa7ddbd4282e5e12b0d66,style=text-align:left;,Mugman felt like his mouth was being ripped apart inside out all he could do was cling to Cuphead's thighs while he continually sucked or atleast tried to suck his brother.

data-p-id=9ead1d028f5c74f41c4b0cd52e3d1db1,style=text-align:left;,Cuphead soon cummed into Mugman's mouth cuasing Mugman's cheeks so swell with Cupheads sweet semen Mugman moaned loudly and felt his cheeks get even hotter from blushing as Cuphead thrust in a few more times to get it all out of him. when he was finished, Cuphead removed his member from his mouth and licked the excess off Mugman's chin and mouth then nibbled Mugman as he whined

data-p-id=4900a289af595450f9299f2f4d6c693f,style=text-align:left;,"C-cuphead please s-st-"

data-p-id=7a05f1d412b996ad914c7e2a3cd583df,style=text-align:left;,The rest of Mugman's words were cut off by Cuphead shoving his tongue deep into Mugman's mouth and licking everywhere he could Before pulling out and licking his lips in satisfaction

data-p-id=189386169766158dd73ce1ea66a8aca9,style=text-align:left;,"Mmmmm damn bro u taste so good" grinned Cuphead now removing Mugman's pants and set mugman upright in his lap with his member rubbing between Mugman's ass. Cuphead soon entered into his brothers tight little ass cuasing Mugman to scream out in pain as Cuphead inserted his full length into him with one forcefully thrust after another.

data-p-id=d4e65b88ffe8995a054ca1f519bcfe30,style=text-align:left;,"AHHH CUPPY PLEASE AHH STOP IT HURTS SO BAD PLEASE" cried Mugman tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt his ass ripping(not literately) cuphead showed no mercy as he continued and went even faster than ever and everything began to get foggy as Mughead began to fade away

data-p-id=764eb9f4cb42ee9f8bf082548c3d7f04,style=text-align:left;,"NOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAGHHH" SCREAMED Mugman sitting up with cold sweat running down his head while panting real hard he had fallen off the bed and on his ass which had caused it to hurt so much. When Mughead got up and went to get some water in the sink he kept telling himself it was all a nightmares and that the devil wouldn't hurt his dear brother. Speaking of which Cuphead seemed not at all disturbed by what happened he was still bundled up in his sheets in his bed across from Mughead's bed. He wish he tell his brother how he actually felt about him, though he wouldn't be surprised if Cuphead didn't take him seriously or would think he was crazy proably.

data-p-id=3f9cde7fcc3d0c814f80a93abc77bd0b,style=text-align:left;,Mugman sighed as he set down his plastic blue cup next to Cuphead's red one and headed back to bed. When he got in bed again he took one last look at his hot brother who was still in deep sleep mugman thought this was good because he worried to much about him and he didn't want Cuphead to worry about his nightmares. Mughead closed his eyes and went back to sleep in a non dream sleep...

data-p-id=adad16b09435ed34db8214862a0479f6,style=text-align:left;,END OF CHPTR 1 IF IT WAS GARBAGE THEN ILL STOP POSTING MY STORY ON HERE OR TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT... THANK YOU EITHER WAY JUST CLICKING ON THE STORY

data-p-id=5c4db9bde929837d4e5ad399a8fa194a,style=text-align:left;,(THERE WILL BE MORE UNLESS YOU ALL THINK THE STORY IS GARBAGE)


	2. Average Day

Mugman woke up to loud music playing downstairs. He sat up groaning "why can't CUPPY just let me sleep sometimes?" As Mugman sat up he recognized the tune almost immediately. "Bad Boy Boogie" by AC/DC. Mugman,due to how much cuphead loved AC/DC, happened to know a lot about AC/DC as well. For one, their name surprisingly meant bisexual back in 60s and 70s. Mugman luaghed to himself

data-p-id=bfa2292f152d38b31450dde3821591f0,"I betcha old Angus young wouldn't know half of the shit Cuphead knew about AC/DC" chuckled Mugman as he put on his clothes and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

data-p-id=78135260b5c73978f4220eaf9d62f42f,CUPHEAD POV:  
"Wonder what's taking him so long?" Thought Cuphead now setting the forks and knives down for him and his brother to eat. Cuphead walked to the bottom of the stairs and peered up at the top...still no Mugman.  
"I'll just wait five minutes then go wake him up, besides this is one of my favorite songs anywho" muttered Cuphead as he turned up the music and began to sing at the top of his lungs.

data-p-id=ddadf4c40059683dad58b3b139d9cdf2, **On the day I was born. The rain fell down... There was trouble blooming in my hometown...it was the seventh day I was the seventh son...and I scared the Hell out of everyone!**  
 **They said stop I said go**  
 **They said fast I said slow**  
 **They said yes I said no... I DO THE BAD BOY BOOGIE...ALL OVER TOWN!"**

data-p-id=ec1076f3bb3588d25d7e3ac0b654a380,Cuphead giggled as he did the duck walk and shaking his hips from side to side as he flipped the pancakes on to the blue plate for Mugman. At that moment Mugman came down the steps to see his brother shaking his hips very sexy...

data-p-id=d664459d7a861e2b4b048c4015a06523,No one POV

data-p-id=f688679b20161465b695b2d0c2bc4524,Mugman couldn't believe what he was seeing he was laughing so hard that he had to hold himself up on the railing for support. Cuphead was oblivious to what was going on...then...Cuphead...began to STRIP... Taking off his shirt while still shaking his hips slowly... Right when he was about to take his pants off he turned and saw Mugman staring with his mouth open blushing hard..  
"Oh-o-o Mugman I uh didn't uh see you there" said Cuphead putting his clothes back on blushing furiously in the cheeks.

data-p-id=5bf549c54fabb5093d6fec340e6fa824,"Oh heh it's uh fine don't worry big bro" said Mugman twisting his fingers uncomfortably.

data-p-id=5859da889a92026b665435836e3fe980,"Uh your breakfast or ours is ready I should say." Said Cuphead holding his arm and looking down ovokding eye contact with Mugman.

data-p-id=48399d4cad0a17e92a8a12f84fbcd06c,Mugman decided to break the akwardness by sitting down and started on his pancakes. And asked his brother how he slept last night.

data-p-id=f9e48360ac6ff87cbe6ed33b241066f9,"I..uh slept fine...im more concerned about you." Said Cuphead looking serious into his brothers face.

data-p-id=0d7808d2c545971427a85538ba83b970,Mugman looked away. "I'm fine bro don't worry about me."

data-p-id=7afa32defa5190be29743c4fe34e03ec,You should figure out that when it comes to lying Muggy, I very rarely ever miss it especially when it's my own brother..." Said Cuphead rasing an eyebrow

data-p-id=871c96a206021d03c12e6db21ce8886c,"Yeah that's why I hate it most of all" smiled Mugman nerviously.

data-p-id=413e2fb7b304ce2107de429b69263a65,"Well...do you want to tell me?"

data-p-id=adc04e61aec6a37c539f49c2f986cbb8,At that moment Cuphead's phone rang. Cuphead picked it up and answered it. It was Elder Kettle.

data-p-id=19bb39ab99b8fa08ea9d891170e59037,"That was Elder Kettle on the phone he said that he would be gone for about a weel and asked us to go and get some groceries for the upcoming week of school." Said Cuphead finishing up his breakfast and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Mugman did the same and grabbed his phone off the charger and headed put the door with his brother...

data-p-id=3d7bd83e9ec8268fd2af40cb6f47c908, **HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASNT TOO BAD NOT REALLY ANY SEX BUT STILL I LIKED IT BECAJSE IT TALKED MORE ABOUT STUFF IN GENERAL**  
 **ILL BE CO TONUING THIS SERIES SOON SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT...**


	3. Chapter 3

Mugman and Cuphead got into their old Toyota it was a 2004 and it had a good price for it. meaning that the price was extremely little, 5,698 to be exact with only 120,463 miles on it. it took Cuphead and Mugman nearly 3 years just to get it. they agreed that it would be for both of them and that the insurance would be the same. When Cuphead got in the driver's side he started up the engine and drove off with Mugman in the passenger seat, listening to "It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock N' Roll) by AC/DC again.

"Aaaaawwww, Cuppy, do we have to listen to that ridiculous song every time we go somewhere. its a decently good song and all, but its just the- " at that moment bag pipes began blare out of the speakers.

-that happens for almost half of the song" finished Mugman groaning.

"Ok... so do you want to listen to a song on the way there, or on the way back." asked Cuphead turning the volume down a little.

"on the way there"

"ok"

Mugman got out the Tape player with the AUX cord and plugged his phone into jack. he swiped through his playlist, he had to get past all the AC/DC songs cause his brother always had to buy new ones that he "discovered".

"Ah, here we go" said Mugman finally pressing the play button.

An electric piano like tune began to play in the beginning, then increased until the drop and RPM sounds kicked in. Mugman Liked this song a lot because he could think about his life and it inspired him to create new ideas or go and do stuff.

"What song is this?" asked Cuphead with a confused and dazed like face.

"Its called "EnV Paladin" " said Mugman looking out of the window and into the greenery outside. it was the perfect "gay" day only a few puffy white clouds and not too hot nor too cold and no accidents were going to happen.

Two minutes into the song Cuphead seemed extremely confused what was going on in the song. he like music that used an actual handheld instrument, like drums or guitar or even a piano. another thing he wanted from a song, was he wanted for it to tell a story. so far this had no lyrics except for beats and drops and RPMs. Mugman liked this because he could make his own story within the song or even add his own lyrics if he really wanted to. But, most of the time he just thought about him and Cuphead when they were little. How they played and such. Eventually the song was over and Cuphead had pulled into the local shopping market and parked the car near the entrance. He then got out, grabbed a stray shopping cart nearby and walked in with with his brother along side him.

"oookk...we need eggs, milk, bacon, bread, jelly and peanut butter, and ice cream...oh! and of course we need cheese and ham, preferably honey smoked if possible." finished Cuphead reading out the list and looking at his brother.

"So, you go get the first four, while I get the rest, ok Muggsy?" said Cuphead

"Yep, sure thing Cups " said Mugman heading in opposite directions as his brother.

"OK... first thing is ice cream." muttered Mugman to himself. He went down past the cereal then the chips...finally he made it to the frozen dessert. there was hardly anyone in this supermarket so they would usually always get good deals on the food there. Cupheads favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip while Mugman's was chocolate raspberry. thinking about mint chocolate chip made him then think about how was he going to tell Cuphead he loved him more than brotherly. He really hoped that once he told Cuppy that he loved him like that, his nightmares would go away about him and Cuphead.

"ooh, what to do...besides what if Cuphead isn't gay?...like what if he doesn't like me more than brotherly...he'll probably think that I am a freak and would want for me to get out of the house..." Mugman said while starring deeply at the mint ice-cream.

Mugman was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice two other guys heading his way. another thing he didn't know was that the boys had heard everything that he had said and decided to come up with a devilish plan to make him suffer.

"hey there you little faggot!"

Mugman snapped out of gaze when he felt a push from behind causing him to drop the ice cream and fall onto the floor. Mugman turned over and saw Axeboy standing above him with Applekid right beside him.

"Alright you little twat, let's get down to business." said Axeboy grinning evilly and with that Applekid and Axeboy grabbed Mugman by his underarms and dragged him out of the store into a darker ally and since there was no one around at the time, it was deserted except for running of sewage water down below. And the special thing about this hallway is no one could hear scream, for it had a dark magical curse put upon it by the devil when he was a younger spouse.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART THREE OF CUPHEAD X MUGMAN. I'M** **HOPING THAT I CAN DRAG THIS STORY OUT FOR ABOUT 5 OR MAYBE EVEN 10 OTHER PARTS. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CHAPTER THAT HAS SEXUAL ASSAULT AND ABUSE AND RAPE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL ASSAULT AS WELL AS RAPE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Mugman stared up in terror as Axeboy and Apple kid advanced upon him.

"W-what do you want from me this time?" asked Mugman crawling crab like backwards.

"weeellll...you see me and Apple here heard you talking about your brother..." said Axeboy still smirking evilly.

Mugman's face blushed blue on his cheeks furiously. _"How could they have overheard I didn't see anyone around or anything!"_ Thought Mugman to himself.

"And well we already had suspected that you were gay and all.. but we didn't have proof...until now grinned Applekid holding up a phone with a video of Mugman talking to himself.

"Now, here's the deal, I know that your not ready to come out...and you don't want your brother to know yet. I can't even imagine what it would be like if he found out that you were crushing on. So, we decided to make sure that wont happen,...but you will do whatever you want for us or else the video will go online and everyone in school and the isle will know that you are gay and gay for your brother Cuphead." finished Applekid.

"And we have something that we would like for you to do...right now" said Axeboy getting closer to Mugman.

"W-W-What do yo-mmff" Mugman's words were cut off by Axeboy's lips. Axeboy then Entered into Mugman's mouth trying to explore it. Mugman tasted Axeboy's Alcohol mouth and pulled away gagging. This caused Axeboy to slap Mugman across the cheek and making a small red mark appear where he had slapped him.

"Hey, Bitch, I didn't say to stop or pull away!" said Axeboy holding Mugman's chin in his hands.

"p-please there must be another w-way that I can help you or someth-" once again Mugman's words were cut off from Axeboy's lips pressing up against his own. Mugman then got the message crystal clear...he was going to be their bitch, their sex toy, their slave, and whatever the hell they wanted for him to be.

Axeboy began to lick the inside of Mugman's mouth taking in every taste. Mugman had not choice but to do the same back to him. He licked back and forth with Axeboy for a while until, Mugman felt his pants getting tighter on him. Finally, Axeboy pulled away with a satisfaction smirk on his face.

"mmm...good boy Muggy...oh, and what's this...looks like he has an erection formed from all of that." said Axeboy grinning evilly at him. Mugman looked down and saw a bulge emerge in pants and blushed furiously at it then looked away from it.

"aaawww, don't be sad about this, Im going to make you feel so good, in fact maybe when we're through you will have turned your love to me instead of your brother Cuphead." said Axeboy

Axeboy then undid his pants and out spranged an erect spike(not literately).

"You know what to do Muggy" said Axeboy smirking.

Mugman pleaded that they let him go but all they did was laugh at him. Whimpering and crying a little, Mugman sank to his knees and grabbed Axeboy's erect. he began to lick it from underneath then licked to tip before sucking it. Axeboy moaned a little then use Mugman's handle to push his head farther into his spike. Mugman's mouth was stretched as he continued to go back and forth, eyes wide, with fear and Cheeks blushing blue while tears fell slowly down his cheek. Mugman held onto Axeboy's thighs while he looked up at him with a scared look on his face, while whimpering and moaning at every back and forth movement Mugman made.

"mmm that's a good boy, but i think that you want more...don't you think so Apple?" asked Axeboy turning to see Applekid with his dick out jerking off to him and Mugman.

Applekid nodded and went behind Mugman and undid Mugman's pants

"w-w-wait..what are you doing p-please don't its too much for me to handle right no-AHH-Mmff!" screamed Mugman. Applekid had inserted his length into Mugman's tight little ass causing Mugman to scream out in pain before he was punched by Axeboy "I said to not stop until I say you can, you got that you little faggot slut that you are!" yelled Axeboy then grabbing Mugman by his handle again and was forced to swallow his length again causing Mugman's mouth to stretch yet even more.

"Fuck you have a nice tight ass Mugman!"said Applekid moaning and rubbing and massaging Mugman's ass before slapping it a few times causing Mugman to yelp to the sudden pain.

Mugman Started Moaning and whimpering in pain due to being pulled back and forth by two boys. Mugman soon started to feel pleasure in his body rather than pain. he Closed his eyes as he continued to suck Axeboy Moaning in pleasure from the touch he was giving his cheek. He continued to cry at himself and got mad at himself for letting his emotion and lust get the best of him. Applekid grabbed Mugman's Hips and thrusted his whole length into Mugman Hitting his spot which caused Mugman to Shriek in Pain and pleasure as AppleKid continued to hit his spot over and over again causing Mugman to Cry and whimper even more. Applekid then held Mugman's erect spike in his hand and started to rub it back and forth. Mugman had never felt so much pleasure before he hated it to that he he giving his rapist the satisfaction he wished he could go and wished that he had never become gay. he felt his inside being torn apart by the sizes of the erect spike inside of him.

"mmmmff...you..h-have been a god boy for y-y-your daddy...F-Fuck I can't hold on much longer..!" moaned Axekid out loud with his eyes shut tight and gritted teeth.

"ughhh i cant either Axy!" moaned Applekid who had now put himself on top of Mugman's back going back and forth fast while also fastly jerking off Mugman. Mugman Didn't think he could last longer either he felt like he was going to explode at any minute at that moment Applekid cummed first, his warm cum filling up Mugman causing Mugman to moan and suck tightly onto Axe's spike. this caused Axeboy to cum next. He moaned loudly and pulled onto Mugman's handle and Released his load into Mugman's mouth causing his cheeks to swell with the cum in his mouth. Finally Mugman cummed shooting his load all over his stomach which then started dripping off of him. Applekid and Axeboy both got up panting, when they both stopped They cleaned Mugman and themselves up and put their spikes back into their pants.

"When Cuphead asks you to tell him where you were, you tell him that you don't know what happened..you don't know us right now..got it or else there will be trouble!" said Axeboy sternly before kissing Mugman on the lips and leaving with Applekid doing the same. Mugman didn't know what to do he put his clothes back on and then decided he had to at least get back to his brother he wanted to be with him so badly, but his legs were just failing him at the moment. he broke down crying knowing that they just violated and was basically raped him. he didn't know what to do next at all...

 **Hope that wasn't too bad ill keep going on I'm hoping the story will continue to go on out in at least a few more chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

Mugman came down to hear "let There Be Rock" by AC/DC of course. Cuphead hummed the lyrics to himself as he was putting the final touches to their dinner. It was Tuesday so there were tacos with re-fried beans, chips and salsa.

"So what do you want to watch tonight" asked Cuphead turning down the music.

"uhhh I really don't have a clue on what to watch" replied Mugman starting to eat his beans. He always loved Rocky but he didn't seem in the mood for that though.

"Well we can watch a show if you like..." Said Cuphead sitting down on the couch. Mugman joined him and picked up the remote and flicked through Netflix. He stopped at the Santa Clarita Diet and pressed play on the remote.

"Ok, Santa Clarita Diet it is then" said Cuphead finishing up his dinner. Mugman ended up finishing to and put his dishes down next to where Cuphead had put his down and snuggled himself into Cuphead's chest. Cuphead put his arm around his younger brother and began to scratch his back with the back of his nail as gentle as a feather. Mugman moaned and began to close his eyes and before you knew it, he was asleep on Cuphead's chest.

"Hey Mugman, I wanted to tell you something, I uh well I lo-" Before Cuphead could finish he noticed Mugman still asleep.

"He lookes so cute and adorable there curled up in my body" thought Cuphead to himself.

At one moment Cuphead was just stroking Mugman's back then the next he was licking Mugman's rim. Mugman moaned in his sleep at the affectionate touch of his brother though he didn't k ow what was going on. Cuphead continued to lick and then worked his way to Mugman's mouth where he began to suck on his tongue and lick his mouth. The salsa still lingered which gave it a spicy finish with every swipe of Cuphead's tongue. Mugman kept moaning and began to kiss back in his sleep. Cuphead snaked his hand down to Mugman's pelvic area where he felt Mugman's erection formed. Smirking in the kiss Cuphead began to rub it then he took Mugman's erection spike out and began to jerk him off Cuphead used his other arm to touch himself while he continued to stroke and kiss Mugman. Mugman continued to moan in his sleep and he moaned a little louder when Cuphead started licking back up and into his straw giving Mugman a little tickling sensation which caused him giggle and shift a little. Almost as soon as it came Cuphead imeadiatly stopped.

"What the hell am I doing!?" He thought to himself.

" I can't do this to him. It's too wrong to do" said Cuphead taking his hand out of his Brother's pants.

"Why does it matter...it's fine as long as you get what you want" said a voice inside of Cuphead's head.

"N-no I won't do that to my brother even if he is gay I can't do that to him without his permission its too wrong and it could be considered rape. Besides, if he wakes up and sees me doing this to him he'll think I'm a sick fuck who wants to fuck anyone" said Cuphead to himself.

Cuphead looked at Mugman's pants and realized that he had cummed all over himself even after Cuphead stopped. Mugman moaned louder as the liquid semen rolled down his pelvic area. He then smiled a little and wimpered before shuffling a little in Cuphead's body.

Cuphead finished watching the one episode of the Santa Clarita Diet then turned off the TV. He the. Reached over the couch and grabbed the hand knitted blanket that Elder Kettle had made them both one side was blue and the side was red. cuphead put the red side on him and the blue side on him he snuggled in the blankets and with his brother while resting his head on top of the rim of Mugman's before he fell into peacefully bliss of sleep. Mugman did not have a nightmares at all that night, in fact he had a wonderfully Dream about him and Cuphead where. They were little playing the Wii and how much fun they used to have together before they were older...before he loved him more than a brother ...before he was raped...

HEY GUYS JUST FINISHED THIS ONE I KNOW ITS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE OTHER ONES BUT IM TIRED AND I JUST GOT BACK FROM MCDONALDSI UPDATED THE BENDY X CUPHEAD SERIES A LITTLE BEFORE THIS ON THANKS FOR READING AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE OUT SOON


	6. Chapter 6

**CUPHEADS** **POV**

"Where the hell is he at?" Cuphead wondered to him self. I had walked up and down the grocery department for the 7th time there were only a few shoppers still in sight and finally the manager of the store came out and confronted me about my situation.

"Alright buddy empty your pockets please" commanded the manager with his foot tapping and arms folded

"Uh ok but I haven't stolen anything I'm just looking for my little brother." I Stated emptying my pockets of my phone keys wallet and a few stray coins and gum wrappers.

"Alright, you're clear when was the last time you saw him" the manager asked me.

"When we first entered the store" I stated still looking around.

Suddenly I heard Mugman say hey to me. I turned around to see him trotting towards me. I ran towards him and flung my arms around him tightly.

"MUGS! Where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" I cried before kissing him on the cheek. He blushed furiously and I blushed a little knowing what I had done.

Mugman had to make sure he did his best lying voice in order to fool his older brother Cuphead

" I uh saw one of friends...a-and I uh went to go see him he was outside in the allyway. He said nervously.

He seemed to be telling the truth but I wasn't too sure I looked at him and realized that his pants were wet in his pelvic area and he had a few bruises on his face

"Where did you get this bruises" I asked him and rubbed them with my hand

Mugman kept blushing while I stroked his cheeks softly

"I tripped and fell when I ran back and the reason for my pants being wet is because Tom spilled his water bottle on me" he answered nervously.

I still didn't believe him but it did seem reasonable I hadn't seen Tom in a while but he was still a good guy so I know that he didn't hurt Mugman. I tried to stare deep into Mugman's eyes but I didn't get far, he seemed to shut me out, and then he looked away.

"Alright, fine but don't do that to me again OK, you can at least text me when your going somewhere OK?" I said letting off of him. He nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

"Are we all good here?" questioned the manager interrupting our little chat. He seemed like he had better things to do than hear two brothers talk about their problems. Which wouldn't surprise me, he had nothing really at all to do whenever there was no customers or any problems.

"Yeah we're fine sir thanks for helping." I said even though he really didn't help. with that he nodded and we went on our way with the groceries in hand out the door and into our car.

I started up the engine and found a song called "I can't Drive 55" by Sammy Hagar on one of my discs. As the Song blared onto the speakers i looked over at Mugman and still noticed that he was uneasy. he just sat there with no emotion what so ever. he had his hands in his lap with his head down with a straight face. I shook him and he jolted up and out of his daydream or whatever he was doing.

"Are you sure that you're alright? is there something that you didn't want to say in front of the manager that you thought might embarrass you?" I questioned him looking worried again.

 **MUGMAN POV:**

I was really nervous to tell Cuphead what had just happened to me, I was still in shock with what had happened. About a million thoughts were going through my head at the moment. I didn't want to hurt Cuphead at all and I didn't want to keep on being Axeboy and Applekid's little sex slave forever either. I didn't know what to do.

"Yeah I-I'm fine don't worry dude, I'm fine really." I said in my best casual voice possible. he still looked over at me weird like he was trying to scan me or something. eventually we pulled into our house and we unloaded the groceries in the kitchen. When we finished Cuphead said he'd start cooking dinner and it would be ready in a few moments. I nodded and went upstairs into my room and got my Ipod and headphones. I swiped through some songs until I found the song that made me think about Cuphead. As "I Was Made for Loving You" by KISS played i laid down on my bed and closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics and started to think about me and Cuphead being together.

 **NO ONE'S POV:**

Mugman opened his eyes to see he was back at the casino, with the Devil looking down upon him once more. Mugman looked around and saw Axeboy and Applekid walking towards him.

Mugman tried to run away from them but his legs were locked to floor. eventually he felt a force pulling him down on his hands and knees. His clothes came off leaving him exposed. Applekid took his position in the front with his erect spike and shoved it down Mugman's throat Causing Mugman to gag and choke. Axeboy followed by shoving his erect Spike into Mugman's ass. Mugman felt his insides ripping more and more with each thrust. he felt their Spikes in his stomach and down his throat. he cried and whimpered out of pain they were giving him. he begged them to please stop but all that he got in return was them shoving their spike sin deeper.

"please..P-p-please I can't take it please go away! it Hurts so bad!" Screamed Mugman crying really hard. The boys did nothing and continued to go at inhumane speed. Mugman began to loose conscious and fainted. He woke up to Cuphead shaking him awake.

"Mugman are you Ok? wake up!" yelled Cuphead as he continued to shake him awake.

Cuphead sat up Crying a little and gasping for breath. He looked around and saw His brother Cuphead and grabbed him and Hugged him tightly.

"O-Oh Cuphead it w-was the w-worst dream ever" wailed Mugman into his older brother's arms. Cuphead hugged him back tightly.

"it's alright bro I've got you it was just a dream" said Cuphead while rubbing his Brother's back, while he wailed into his chest.

Eventually Mugman calmed down and his breathing returned to normal.

"you good bro" asked Cuphead continuing to rub his brother's back.

"y-yeah I'm (hic) fine" said Mugman still holding onto his brother and resting his head against Cuphead's chest.

"Well come on dinner's ready ok and it's your turn to pick the movie out for tonight " said Cuphead getting up and walking out of the room and downstairs. Mugman followed and went downstairs to go eat and watch a movie with his brother. His insides still stung...

 **HEY GUYS END OF THIS CHAPTER I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING A BENDY X CUPHEAD LATE RON AFTER THIS STORY AND SO ON A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED VERY SOON AND THERE WILL BE SOME SEX IN IT BUT NOT RAPE. THANKS FOR AT LEAST LOOKING AT THE STORY IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Mugman woke up he felt really sore all over his ass and pelvic area. Groaning he heard "dog eat dog by AC/DC blare on the old record player. He was still on the sofa but Cuphead was in the kitchen making french toast and cereal for them both

"Oh good you're up Muggy, how did you sleep?" He asked while pouring lucky charms into his bowl and pouring some Reese's puffs into the blue bowl for Mugman.

"I actually slept great I didn't have any nightmares of any kind. Though I felt wierd because well I think I had a wet dream"

"Mmmhmm" Said Cuphead blushing red with guilt and embarrassment not looking at his brother and busied himself with the milk.

"Either way I slept~ouch~ good." Mugman finally stood up but the pain in his ass was killing him.

"Are you ok muggy" asked Cuphead looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm just fine bro" Said Mugman putting on smile.

"Alright we'll come on and have some breakfast alright we don't want to be late for school." said Cuphead cheerfully.

"School...where I'm going to see those guys again..." thought Mugman to himself.

Mugman and Cuphead both ate their food in silence. eventually they both finished and they both grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. When they arrived at school Mugman headed to his class while Cuphead headed to his. (Mugman was sophomore while Cuphead was a junior). When Mugman got to his classroom Axeboy walked in after him. Before Mugman sat down Axeboy slapped his little ass causing Mugman to yelp out loud. Mugman looked back at him angrily, but Axeboy held up his phone teasingly and smirked.

Mugman got the message. About halfway through the class period Mugman ended up getting a text from a random number.

Unknown: "Meet me in the Teachers restroom" Mugman looked over behind his shoulder and saw Axeboy grinning at him evilly and then waved at him teasingly. Mugman turned back around and texted back.

Mugman: "How the hell did you get this number!?"

Axeboy: That doesn't matter the point is is that you follow my rules and you don't get exposed"

Mugman sighed he raised his hand and asked the teacher if he could use the restroom.

"yes you may go Mugman" she said.

Mugman walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to one of the restrooms that belonged to faculty only. Going inside he waited for about 2 minutes then Axeboy entered inside as well.

"What do you want?" asked Mugman Furiously

"You know exactly what I want" said Axeboy undoing his pants.

Mugman sighed in annoyance as he was kissed passionately by Axeboy. Mugman kissed back but weakly which caused Axeboy to slap him in the face.

"Kiss back like you mean it bitch!" said Axeboy before going back to kissing Mugman again. Mugman had no choice but to do as he was told. he kissed back passionately and dueling for dominance inside of Axeboy's mouth. Eventually Axeboy pulled away and forced Mugman down onto his knees inches away from Axeboy's erect spike

"suck" commanded Axeboy.

Mugman did as he was instructed and began to take part of his girth into his mouth. He sucked and licked Axeboy's erect spike fast with his tongue and slowly going back and forth.

"Deeper!" commanded Axeboy again pulling Mugman's head deeper onto his spike, causing Mugman to gag as he was unable to breath through his mouth.

As Mugman tried his best Suck back and forth he began to cry due to his mouth being stretched for so long. he closed his eyes as he went back and forth faster and faster. Eventually he started moaning. Axeboy groaned and moaned out loud.

"Fuck you're good at this Muggy" moaned Axeboy As he rubbed Mugman's rim .

Mugman Opened up his eyes and glared at him agrily as he sucked faster.

"Hhmm you seem to do a better job when your mad" chuckled Axeboy looking down at Mugman continuing to suck him off.

Eventually Mugman's erection was needing touch, so he reached down below and started to rub his girth slowly, then began to pick up his pace. Axeboy saw this then Slapped Mugman in the face once again,

"I didn't say that you could touch yourself you little slut!" said Axeboy pulling his entire length into Mugman's mouth once more.

Eventually Axeboy couldn't hold back any longer. He released his load in Mugman's throat Mugman felt the lump and choked on Axeboy's salty semen. Mugman was about to spit out the cum but Axeboy noticed this first.

"You better not think about spitting out my sweet gamma bitch swallow every last drop!" he ordered at Mugman. Mugman did as he was told and swallowed the semen. To his dissatisfaction it tasted great the warm liquid felt great going down his throat. Mugman also ended up cumming all over himself and the spots leaked through his pants, to show where he obviously had "fun".

"Good Muggy" said Axeboy rubbing his cheek. Mugman got up and began dabbing his "mess" with the paper towels that were provided for the teachers.

"And don't think that you're finished yet, don't forget that Applekid has you in his class you're 6th period and I'm pretty sure he's gonna give you anal. so you better please him well understand?" said Axeboy smirking down at Mugman. With that he left the restroom and headed back for class.

Mugman finished drying his shorts then he as well headed back to class and started dreading his next fuck he would have to do.

"why can't things just go my way for once" moaned Mugman as he headed into the class.

 **HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, BUT I HAD TO WORK AGAIN AND I NEED BREAKS AS WELL I'M GOING TO WRAP UP THIS STORY IN A FEW CHAPTERS SO ENJOY IT WHILE YOU STILL CAN BECAUSE SOON I'M GOING TO BE MAKING SONIC X TAILS AND OTHER SUCH AS I ALREADY HAVE POSTED A LITTLE BIT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOMETIME SOON! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GIVE ME!**


End file.
